koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Sheen
Emma Sheen (エマ・シーン) is a secondary character in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Though she was enlisted as a Titan, she found that she disagreed with their underhanded methods and defects to the A.E.U.G after she reflects on Kamille's words. In the final conflict of the series, she fights Reccoa and exits her Mobile Suit to see if her opponent is still alive. However, Yazan blows up Reccoa's Mobile Suit and mortally wounds Emma with the shrapnel. She dies in Kamille's arms and her spirit is one of many who help him defeat Scirocco. She has a stricter character in the novel version of the series and, in this version, dies by a stray shot by Scirocco and Haman's encounter with Kamille. In My First Triumph　a Memory of Emma Sheen by Hiroyuki Kitazume, she was a cadet flying frontier patrols in the 0086 century. Though inferior in strength and numbers, she lead an assault against remnant Zeon forces in her area and wiped out the enemy numbers. To distinguish her services, she was given a high rank and admitted into the Titans. Yoshiyuki Tomino stated that she was planned to appear and be killed early during the rough plot outline for Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, but this idea was scrapped in favor for Judau's younger sister, Leina. Mission Mode Her story in the first game, Emma and Captain Henken are separated from Kamille. After she saves Henken, they decide to join forces with the friendly Loran, who wants to end the conflict surrounding the new mysterious planet. Though Emma scolds the teen, she eventually recognizes his strength and becomes loyal to her new companion. Puru Two also joins their party. While fighting various forces, Emma once again meets Kamille on the opposing side of the field. While she is happy to see her former comrade safe, she stays true to her duty and fights him. In her ending, she helps destroy Musha Gundam. In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, she is at A.E.U.G headquarters and given an assignment by Henken to test and evaluate various battle simulations made by the crew. At first, she is only given three missions but Kamille creates two more for her test out. Each mission emulates battles from either One Year War from Mobile Suit Gundam or battles from Zeta Gundam. One mission also includes giving her opinion on highly-technological Mobile Suits, such as F91 Gundam or Nu Gundam, which she says are too singular to their pilot's needs and unfriendly to beginners. Her last simulation pits her against a possible defection staged by Lieutenant Quattro. Feeling the situation to be ominous for her taste, Emma agrees to step up her performance to ensure that it never happens. If the player's character has good relations with Emma and joins the Titans, she may approach them privately through the Terminal. As a member of A.E.U.G, she relates her story of disagreeing with the pro-earth activists and her deserting the organization. Believing that they are above the Titans' brutality, she asks them to desert. If they agree, their relations with Emma will become their friend. Of course, saying no will greatly decrease their relationship with her. When playing Mission Mode with other characters, she may randomly appear to reinforce Jerid or join with her traveling comrades from Dynasty Warriors: Gundam. While playing Official Mode for the Zeta Gundam characters, the Part 4s for Gundam MK-II (A.E.U.G) can be unlocked if the players prevent her from being shot down while entering the atmosphere in the first mission. Hyakku Shiki's Part 4s can become obtainable is she and the other crewmates safely descend through the atmosphere before Quattro. Additionally, it's also possible to adjust the ending of the final stage if she is quickly saved from Yazan and Reccoa. Personality Assertive and mature, Emma is a woman who strongly believes in the principles of military duty and survival. She follows her orders accordingly and believes in preparing for anything. She is recognized as a top-class pilot by the crew. Though known for admonishing Kamille's impulsiveness, she acts as an older sister figure for him and won't hesitate to slap -sometimes literally- some sense into him. By the end of the series, both comrades trust and respect one another. Henken shares his affections for her, which she at first avoids. Before she could recuperate her feelings for him as a woman, he sacrifices himself to save her wrecked Mobile Suit from Yazan. Quotes *"Emma, heading to next objective!" *"I've trained long and hard for this. If I stay focused, I'll be fine." *"That's the difference between us. I never neglect my training." *"Let's do this!" Stats Emma's greatest asset is her relatively high defense, making her have more resilience in long bouts than most pilots. Out of all the female characters, she is the one with the highest defense in both games. However, she has a below-average Melee stat and decent Shot rating (slightly higher in the first title). Therefore, she is best used in Mobile Suits that are purely offensive or are equipped with strong Shot properties to make the best of her natural abilities. Relations This section lists the relationships that Emma will usually have after his Story Missions are completed in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. Even though her Story Missions are simulations, they still affect her relations with other people. *Friendship - Kamille Bidan, Char Aznable, Henken Bekkener *Contempt - Yazan Gable, Sarah Zabiarov, Reccoa Londe Emma has special CP attack quotes with Kamille, Reccoa, and Loran. External Links *Profile at Gundam Wiki Category:Gundam Characters